When One Person Has Greek AND Egyptian Bloodlines
by BluePhantom117
Summary: Lily Kane loved demolishing Greek monsters, so why not add Egyptian creatures to the mix? This Greek demigod learns more ways to kick butt, and has fun doing it, with her Greek best friends, and her Egyptian cousins. Rated T just for safety.


**Disclaimer: I think you guys know that I DON'T own the books and characters (Except Lily) and the NIKE thing.**

 **Now enjoy my first fic! Send a review and I'll try to edit as soon as I can. By the way, I won't have much time to write until the summer.**

Magic. Believe me; I had enough of that to last like, _five billion_ lifetimes. The name is Lily Kane. I was friends with Percy Jackson, and after saving his crew's bums from the whole Gaea thing and finding Leo, I was glad to have a break from using my "magical unicorn powers" according to my little brother (but my father is Hades). And then I find out there's a big Egyptian snake trying to take over the world. Before knowing this, let's go back to when I was having a bowl of cereal while trying to grab hold of my 5 year old little brother and get him off the dining table. Good times. But before I get ahead of myself, let's go back to last summer, June 6, 2015.

* * *

 **Tuesday 5:00 a.m. 6/6/15**

"UP! UP! UP!" the whole camp woke up quickly, ready for another summer day of training, even after Leo just came back, with a new girlfriend named Calypso. It was a warm, bright summer day, but that didn't really matter since a force field kept the weather in check. I got up groggily, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. It was Capture the Flag Day, and I was feeling happier that I usually am during a morning, ready to absolutely DESTROY Clarisse (although I'm fine if I kick Percy's butt, too.) Soon, I was ready, my weapon in hand. Unlike Percy, I wore a ring on my left hand that would become a long sword made from underworld steel and a purple cloth grip tied around the handle and into my hand (I'm a leftie.) I had my armor on and Chiron was about to tell the teams.

"Today, the rules of capture the flag is going to be a little different, in order to…celebrate the quest that Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo, Reyna, and Lily have just achieved. After talking with Mr. D, we are going to have this team I just mentioned, to fight against the all of you," Chiron said brightly.

Everyone around me cheered, some kids tried to catch my eye, and a few of them even snickered behind me, but everyone but us were ready to kick some easy rear. I groaned, although I had hope that our team could win, I mean, we can practically read each other's minds and I had a feeling I was going to save the day (okay, maybe I'm a little full of myself...) I saw my team waving to me, and I jogged to catch up. We started walking in a tight little pack, and started heading into the forest after the game begun. I had a feeling that if we didn't win, we'd be close, if Annabeth thought up another one of her absolutely genius plans, which was about a 150698 percent chance out of 100. This time, our flag was located at Zeus's fist, or referred to some sort of poo that I forgot what the campers called it (I don't really pay attention to very many things) and Annabeth seemed to be in deep thought. For what seemed like a forever-and a half, we all waited, little impatient thanks to our ADHD, but we gave her time to think. Frank looked like an army tank in his armor, by the way.

"Okay, here's the plan...blah blah blah...blahbadeeblah, Lily is awesome, blah blah" is what I heard while Annabeth was explaining the plan to the team, because I KINDA spaced out. Soon after, I regretted it though, the siren blew and the round was about to start, and we didn't have time to repeat instructions. Annabeth rushed the team, and after looking around confused, I headed the one direction none of my team mates went, darker into the forest. It was almost pitch black and extremely spooky, so in my eyes, paradise. Thinking I was going the right way, I headed north, towards the team flag, when I heard a rustle in a nearby bush. I quickly got over my startled state and pointed my black steel sword towards the bush. After waiting a while, I saw a dark figure come out. Assuming it was one of the campers, I quickly jabbed at the person, out of no where, a force field materialized around the person out of nowhere with strange golden markings that wasn't Greek. Confused, I stood there, paralyzed.

"I am a recording of Ra. If you are hearing this, the world is in danger, and you must wake me from my sleep. Apophis is rising, and you must join forces with the last person you would think of. This message will now self-destruct in 10…9…8…." I didn't wait to head the rest. Instinctively, I jumped out of the way, and the figure exploded in a small flash of light. Of course, I had no idea what was happening, so I just sat on the forest floor, and thought about what I just saw. Now looking back, I could have checked the internet for answers and it would have saved me SO much time, but I didn't, for some random reason.

A few seconds later, a horn blared, and it sounded like the game was over, which I totally forgot about. I hurriedly jumped back on my feet and I ran swiftly through the trees, to see which team had won. Unexpectedly, even without my GLORIOUS fighting skills, my team managed to beat everyone. I cheered and clapped, patted melancholy camp mates, but I was smiling greatly, even though I was still deep in thought about the event. Soon, we headed to dinner, and Annabeth waved over to me, with the group around her.

"Where were you during the whole round Lily? You didn't get lost, right?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Everyone just rolled their eyes. I mean, EVERYONE knew that I space out 24/7.

"Actually, forget it. I know you were probably charging around, stabbing people like a maniac, yes?" Annabeth corrected herself.

"Well, DUH." I replied VERY intelligently.

At long last, it was dinner time, nothing like a nice mushroom pizza after a long and hard day of almost exploding. Just by the way, I'm a vegetarian, like Piper, and it doesn't really matter, tofu is DELICIOUS in soy sauce… anyway, I was sitting with Hazel at our Hades table, and we got used to the emptiness along the way. Anyway, Hazel and I were making small talk on our way to the fire to throw some food into it. As usual, I was stuffing my face with pizza, tofu, and jalapenos (I LOVE spicy stuff). Then I realized a dark figure was sitting across from me and sitting with Hazel, Nico, of course, looking gloomy as ever.

The rest of my summer passed by in a blur, and for once, we had no saving the world to do this time, and boy, was I wrong. I was about to make up for the unusual peacefulness, and probably walk into organized chaos and impossible to leave the scene alive, right after leaving Camp Halfblood. So, pretty much a normal year for me. And my parents think THEY have it hard (no offense Mom, Dad, and Uncle Amos.)

* * *

 **Monday 8:53 a.m. 7/7/15**

I was woken from my beauty sleep, of what my step-dad, Mark Kane, likes to call "trying to wake up the demon in pajamas," and on a _Saturday_. You see, I'm the daughter of Hades, and I am NOT a morning person. I was forced to visit my cousins today, Carter and Sadie Kane. We have the same last name apparently, since my step-dad shared the same last name as THEIR dad. I'm 14, and my parents decided to leave me here with those strangers since my dad was going on a work trip with my mom, but summer was almost here and I could go back to Camp Half Blood soon, but I guess I can't have all the time in the world to run around saving the world and kicking Clarisse's butt in about everything. I tugged on my black and purple high-tops, my black skinny jeans, and slipped on a black and blue hoodie that said "BEAST" in purple. Finally, I put a gray beanie on my pitch black hair. In my defense, it's cold outside, and I'm NOT actually about to rob a bank. I was riding in my family's van on the way to the Massachusetts airport (which is really hard to stay still since I have ADHD) after throwing luggage into the trunk of the car. I was positive my ring wouldn't go off in the metal detector, so I kept it on, twisting in restlessly. It was a present from Hades. Sadly, I was going to have to spend a lot of time on the plane and under Zeus property, and spend like a month over in Brooklyn.

* * *

 **Wednesday 11:00 a.m. 7/9/15**

I just arrived at the Brooklyn airport, looking for a group of kids and Uncle Amos, both which I never met before. All I could think about was when I would get this over with and go back to camp. I was snapped out of my daydreaming and I noticed my five year old brother poking my stomach and pointing to two restless kids about my age. Holding up the sign that I think was "Kabob," since I have dyslexia, but my parents said it was "Kane". A tall boy which I think was Carter, had skin probably 20% lighter than coffee bean color, and had a little wild, slightly curly hair. He was wearing a neon blue hoodie with a orange NIKE sign on it. He was wearing boots and sweatpants (I was surprised he could pull that look off, although it was a slight difficulty). On the other hand, Sadie looked the exact opposite from Carter (I thought my parents said they were blood siblings...?) Sadie had light skin and wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt and white skinny jeans-and combat boots. Now _that's_ my kind of style. Next to them was Uncle Amos just like I'd seen from my new dad's pictures: he kind of looked like my dad but a jazz musician.

* * *

 **Sadie's POV:**

So it was a week before Carter and I had figured out that we only had five days left to get the three scrolls of Ra, and we had to leave our initiates back in the Brooklyn house and go to Uncle Amos's new flat. I'm pretty sure he just bought it since it had that "new house" smell, and he was sweating like a pig, nervous about his first impression with his niece. GROSS. This was our undercover home so our cousin didn't know we were "Blood of the Pharos". And I had to keep this up for a WHOLE MONTH. I woke up early and got my normal clothes-no cloth since I didn't think I would have to wear it since my initiates tried to secretly follow us and see how my cousin looked like. It seemed like Carter didn't really care either, looking at his clothes.

I woke up early to go to the airport, taking a mortal car so it wouldn't look too suspicious and pedestrians walking around wouldn't wonder why there was a boat in the parking lot. When we got to the airport we were looking for an average teenager to come towards us. What we found was pretty much the opposite. I was holding the sign when I saw a teenage girl about my age squinting at the sign only three yards away. She DEFINITELY needs glasses. The girl looked a tad like an emo, had all dark clothes and quite pale skin.

"Wait, is that…Lily?" I whispered to Carter.

"Looks like it," the dork muttered miserably [Ow, you know it's true, Carter.]

She walked towards us and just walked on ahead towards the luggage with her duffel bag on her shoulder. Lily sort of speed walked like she was hiding a dead body in there, just eager to escape from cops. She left, just like that! _How rude, especially since my uncle had to buy a completely new house for you!_ And with that impression, Uncle Amos, Carter, and I chased after her. Luckily, I caught a glimpse of Walt, Jaz, and Felix, all with priceless expressions on their faces, and it was ALMOST worth it. I should probably stop talking bad about Lily before I get sent to the Greek underworld, I mean, the girl's sitting RIGHT next to me, and she DOESN'T look happy.

* * *

 **Lily's POV:**

Well, sorry you had to listen to that horrible description of myself [Fine, fine, guys. It was a LITTLE legit.] But to explain myself, I was going away from them since I usually bring bad luck to those mortals who touch me, kind of like Hazel's curse, but I don't need them to just touch randomly summoned jewels. But then again, how was I supposed to know that my cousins were related to Egyptian gods and could handle my supreme power? [FINE, Sadie, you're cool too, and Carter? Just…please.] I ran off to get my luggage so I wouldn't be caught with a bag of Greek pokey-thingys, that Chiron and Mr. D let me bring, like Greek fire, and a cool shield my friends gave me. Thanks to them, they cloaked my stuff and it saved me SO much trouble in the metal detector, but it didn't mean it didn't wear off. At the time, this Kane family DID look quite odd [No offense guys] and seemed a bit out of place. I was really restless, and if I had to spend another minute not moving, I might have punched a taxi window. I'm no even joking. Once the Kanes caught up to me, I was waiting by the entrance of the airport, tapping my fingers on my lap, and let me mention, they're freakishly slow, of maybe that's just me being a demigod. Anyway, the airport was really close to Uncle Amos's house, and I almost broke a rib trying not to scream at the driver to go faster, Brooklyn traffic is seriously ridiculous. After a year, [Okay, okay, five minutes] we got back to where the Kanes lived. And waiting for us, was NOT a pretty sight. What we found anticipating our return, was a pack of red demons, not the kind of enemy I would usually find in a house, or any monster I had seen, but one thing was for certain, they were looking for me. They weren't happy, and I don't think Uncle Amos did either, regarding how trashed the place was right after he tidied it up.

* * *

 **Or were the demons looking for Lily? :o**

 **Remember, this is my FIRST fanfic, and I just hope you could actually understand something that was going on. Apologies for the cliffhanger guys, but not really, so stay tuned. I'll try to write the next one soon, and hopefully, it will be longer than this one. I'll add to it every once in a while, maybe, so stay amazing my dear readers. Oh wait. You are, 'cause you were patient enough to read the WHOLE thing!**


End file.
